


Stand Tall

by Aimatsky



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, First Kiss, Manipulation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimatsky/pseuds/Aimatsky
Summary: War has started. She is sure that she will win, but who knows what will happen if she doesn't?





	Stand Tall

**Author's Note:**

> Today I learned that I am an idiot who orphaned their work and later regretted. :/  
> I don't know how much time it will take, but I will finish this story.  
> Enjoy my first work.

A cold yet gentle breeze blew across the plain where the Wild Prairie had been residing for the last two weeks. Reis closed her eyes, letting out a soft hum, her straight, white teeth visible as she wore a content smile. She was walking slowly through a tall wheat field, enjoying the way the swaying of the golden sea felt as it danced to the rhythm of the wind against her palm. She looked up, her hazel eyes looking like fine jewels as the warm colors that painted the sky mingled with her own.

The sun was finally stepping down from the stage, the moon hot on its trail, eager to steal the show. The cold started prickling at her skin, causing Reis to slightly shiver, but strangely, she enjoyed the feeling. Even though she loved the Wasteland, she still found the cold and especially the night comforting and much more familiar. Back home, she loved walking outside, listening to the strong winds of the everlasting blizzards and feeling the icy snowflakes melt on her warm skin, and just letting her thoughts roam.

The smell of ripened grain made Reis bring her thoughts back to the present. Flaring her nostrils, a surge of nostalgia went through her as she inhaled the familiar aroma. She remembered how she used to feed her filly every morning, almost trying some of her food a few times. That was until her followers heavily insisted to take care of her instead.

Her shambles of thoughts was broken when a loud howl pierced the silence, and strangely, it reminded her of _him_. After all, tonight, she will fight the wolf that pierced the peace of Miraland. She tightened her fists, a wave of anger going through her, mentally scolding herself for being so naïve. She scoffed. _What a bastard._

The thought of him immediately soured her mood, and she decided that it was finally time to get back. _It's getting late anyway._  

-

When the familiar sight of the camp met her eyes, she couldn't help but feel a teeny, tiny drop of pride in her heart. Thousands of cone shaped tents were alligned in neat  
circles, each one of them decorated with various intricate patterns that were so beautiful she could not believe they were hand painted. The tents themselves had a pale ivory color, acting as a canvas awaiting to be adorned with endless colors.

  
Even though she loved the creativity and the talent of her people, she hadn't reached her favorite part yet. Since her followers believed that the flames represented the greatest strength, she decided that a firepit would be the perfect center for her camp. But of course, no ordinary fire would do. And thus, she gave a simple request: if the fire could not be seen by the League Till, then it wasn't big enough. She certainly did not expect the vigorous cheering that ensued after she gave out the order, but she was happy nonetheless.

Her lips curved into a small smile. She loved how positive and friendly they were, and most importantly, how loud they always were. How much they loved to talk about trivial stuff, to sing original tunes, to tell stories about brave heroes, to teach Reis their customs or to laugh until their lungs gave out. That was the common trait that knit them together so tightly, she believed.

  
Her happiness quickly turned to sheer panic as she realized that it was _quiet_. She knew something was wrong. _They never shut up! Why can't I hear a single voice?!_

  
A pang of terror went through her heart as she thought about the worst possible outcomes. _What if he broke the truce and already attacked?!_  
She shakily shook her head and started running as fast as her trembling feet allowed her, feeling her heartbeat in her fingers, the burning in her lungs and the bitter taste of bile in the back of her throat.

" _Please_.." she whispered as she felt her eyes wetten. "Be safe.."

When Reis reached the pit, she swore she almost cried from joy. And she never cried. Her people were all gathered around the firepit in a tight and dense circle, all safe and sound. Her happiness slowly faded when she noticed that she was greeted by half smiles and sorrowful expressions that reflected sad thoughts and pure dread.

The usual deafening noise of the camp was now replaced by quiet murmurs and endless prayers. She closed her eyes and deeply sighed. She hadn't thought about it before, but their reaction was only natural.

Fear is not a foe that should be trifled with.

  
She put her thumb to her lips and nervously chewed her nail. If she was honest, she didn't know what to do. Her faction was the only one that had the misfortune of fighting an armed enemy, one that was notoriously known for indulging in murder. She let out a nervous chuckle. She couldn't believe it. She had never thought that so many people would join him. What were their joining him for? Fame? Lust? A chance to kill without consequences?  Frowning, Reis shook her head in disappointment.

_This is not the time._

  
It didn't take long for Reis to remember, but when she did, she closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself, letting out a chuckle. She smiled mischeviously.

_They are the best and I will make sure that they know it._

  
She walked purposefully to the pit, adrenaline powering her stride.  She stomped her feet on the ground, brought her two pinkie fingers to her lips, and blew as hard as she could, letting out a whistle that pierced the ears of those that were close to her, but heard just right by those that were farthest. Her people's attention was directed at her.  
Nervousness made her lip quiver, but she blamed the cold. She would never admit otherwise.

With a sharp inhale, she began.

"I know!" she said powerfully, looking at her followers understandingly. "I know you are scared!"  
Even if she looked  perfectly fine from the outside, nervousness was spreading inside her like wildfire. She couldn't stay still anymore. Her feet moved against her will and she started pacing.

"I am scared too." Her finger was now pointed at her chest. "But if we cannot overcome our fears,do we deserve to call ourselves the Wild Prairie?" she roared, gaining a scolding and serious tone. Her people brought their heads down and shared looks of shame.

" _Never_ forget. You knew I was the only one facing the threat of death, yet you joined me." Reis said, her voice quivering.

"And for that, I am forever grateful!". As if on command, every voice in the camp started cheering with newly found fervor. Reis' heart filled with warmth, even if the rest of her body was cold.

"I promise you!" She pounded her fist against her heart, proving her point. "We will win! We will make them _bow_! " she growled fiercely. Every man and woman were throwing their fists high up in the air , a wild look on their faces, proving their loyalty to their leader.

"And you know why?" She asked nobody in particular, her words full with newfound confidence.

"Because we are **ONE**!" 

In that moment, her whole faction roared with joy, startling nature, their song meant to reach the heavens. Everybody was drunk on fury. 

Satisfied with the result of her speech, Reis decided that it was time.

She reached out her left hand towards her back, grabbing the top of her curved bow. It was carefully decorated with large, blue crystals that shined brilliantly in  
the pale moonlight. The cold wind blew once again, gently disturbing the bow's string, producing a quiet whistle that only she heard. A small smile adorned her features. It comforted her. She gently played with the bow's silencers, trying to calm herself. She was still nervous. She had never put her life on the line before. If she lost..

No. She did not want to think about that.

 

 

_You were always the bravest of us all._

Her eyes widened for a split second, before her expression softened.

Yes.

That's what everyone used to say. She closed her eyes. _Failure is not an option anymore. I won't dissapoint anybody._

  
With newfound courage, her right hand reached for her quiver and pulled out a silver arrow. She brought the tip of the arrow to her quivering lips, closed her eyes, and kissed it goodbye. She lowered her arrow to a nearby fireplace, watching it burn brightly. She alligned the flaming arrow to her bow string, pulled back, and shot straight up, as if aiming for the stars.   
By now, every single creature was holding their breath in expectation, an unusual and eerie silence setting in. Thousands of eyes were following the arrow, but for once, Reis was sure. After a few seconds, the arrow flew straight into the pit with a loud swish, right into the center, lighting it up instantly.

  
The fire crackled intensely, releasing thick clouds of dark smoke that changed the atmosphere into a _wild_ one. Her people could not stay still anymore. Some of them were banging their fists on their chests, some of them were stomping the ground, most of them were whistling as if their lives depended on it, but all of them rose up to their feet and started chanting their chief's name in a violent and sure rythm. And she was proud.

Her heart was beating harder than ever before, but she was ready. _We are ready._

In the distance, a horn boomed loudly with a deep sound that seemed like it could make mountains tremble, signaling the start of the war. She turned to the direction of the sound, her eyes full of amusement, ready to take his challenge head on. _So they saw the fire after all._

They were ready for battle, but never thirsty for blood. _  
_


End file.
